Deusa das estrelas
by yane chu
Summary: Ser de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo é complicado. Ainda mais quando essa família preza a pureza de sangue e você pensa apenas no poder da magia. Ser amiga dos marotos e ao mesmo tempo estudar artes das trevas.Uma história repleta de contradição, onde a personagem principal não liga para o que é certo ou errado, luz ou escuridão. Ela faz apenas o que acredita.
1. Chapter 1

Deusa das Estrelas

Capitulo 1

Todo dia primeiro de setembro era a mesma confusão. A estação de King`s Cross lotada de pessoas entre jovens e adultos que carregavam carrinhos com baús e gaiolas com corujas. Jovens entre onze e dezessete anos iriam à busca de conhecimento mágico que iriam adquirir na famosa escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Os primeiranistas exalavam excitação e andavam pela estação com os olhos brilhando, cheios de expectativa por essa nova etapa de suas vidas. Os alunos que já estudavam na escola, procuravam seus amigos, distanciados pelas férias. E eu era um desses jovens.

Caminhava ao lado do meu pai, procurando encontrar algum conhecido naquele mar de gente. Não demorou muito para avistar meus tios e alguns dos meus primos. Somos uma família numerosa e muito conhecida no mundo bruxo, por coisas boas e por coisas ruins. A nossa família é considerada antiga e nobre, e com isso vem certas tradições, a nossa é o gosto pelas artes das trevas e a mania pela pureza do sangue. Era muito comum os familiares casarem entre si, e em sermos em grande quantidade. Outra tradição era odiar trouxas e outros seres que consideravam inferiores, mas é claro que em toda família tem ovelhas negras. E com a família Black não seria diferente. No entanto, essa exceção não era a minha tia Walburga, que tinha como costume decapitar os elfos que estavam velhos demais para carregar uma bandeja com chá.

Na estação, tia Walburga estava ao lado de seu marido Orion, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de seu filho caçula, enquanto lançavam para seu filho mais velho um olhar de repreensão, que este ignorava completamente.

– Walburga, Orion! Como estão? Vejo que já chegou a hora de Sirius entrar em Hogwarts. Como passa o tempo, me lembro perfeitamente quando era a minha estrela indo para seu primeiro dia. - Meu pai os cumprimentou, chamando a atenção deles e desviando a atenção do jovem rapaz.

– Bom dia, meu irmão. Só espero que Sirius não desonre a nossa família. Até hoje esse moleque só nos trouxe problema. Sendo o filho mais velho deveria dar o exemplo para o Reg.

Ao responder o cumprimento, Walburga repete rapidamente o olhar severo para o filho, não perdendo a chance de destratar Sirius. Nesse momento, Régulo olha para o irmão mais velho, choramingando e reclamando que queria ir para a escola junto dele.

– Não se preocupe Reg. Vou te enviar uma bandeira da grifinória. - No mesmo momento Walburga da um berro com o filho para calar-se e deixar seu precioso filho em paz.

– Ora Régulo. Você sabe que irá para Hogwarts ano que vem, então pare de reclamar. Vamos aproveitar que vai passar um ano longe do Sirius e fazer de ti o herdeiro Black que ele deveria ser. - Rapidamente Régulo encolhe-se e pede desculpa para sua mãe e seu pai, mas agarrando ainda mais firme a mão de seu irmão.

– Alphard, como estão os seus negócios?

Meu pai começou a responder a pergunta, quando minhas primas juntaram-se a nós. As duas apesar de irmãs eram muito diferente uma da outra, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade e eu me dava bem com as duas explorando a peculiaridade de cada uma. Narcisa era loira e tinha os olhos claros, tinha uma mania de superioridade e como o próprio nome dela já diz, era narcisista, não podia passar por um espelho e não se olhar, penteava o cabelo cem vezes por dia. Apesar desse lado dela, nos divertíamos muito fazendo compras, usava seu humor ácido para contar as novas fofocas sobre as famílias puros sangue. Era apenas dois anos mais velha que eu e já estava pensando em casamento, coisa que eu quero passar longe. Iria prestar seus N.O.M.s esse ano, apesar de inteligente estava mais preocupada em botar uma aliança no dedo.

Andrômeda, por outro lado, era o contrário, tinha os cabelos ondulados e negros, assim como os meus, como era habitual na família Black, com raras exceções. Apesar de ela ser quatro anos mais velha que eu, preferia conversar mais com ela. Trocávamos confidências e ela dava-me conselhos. Por seu modo de pensar poderia ser considerada uma ovelha negra na família, mas como eu fazia, guardava esses pensamentos para si, ao contrário do nosso primo Sirius, que fica muito satisfeito de mostrar que é diferente da família. Andrômeda faria seus N.I.E.M.s esse ano, e queria muito notas elevadas para poder afastar-se um pouco da família.

Deixando os homens falando de negócios, Walburga vira-se para as meninas com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto, em relação ao seu irmão, pai das meninas, que tinha as deixado virem sozinhas para a estação.

– Papai estava um pouco indisposto hoje de manhã, creio que vem trabalhando muito. – Respondeu Narcisa, abrindo um sorriso ao olhar por cima dos ombros de sua tia, vendo seu futuro pretendente, pois já falara para sua mãe começar a fazer um arranjo com os pais dele, para uma futura união.

Revirando os olhos pelo motivo do sorriso de sua irmã, Andrômeda termina de responder sua tia.

– Eles acham que não precisam mais nos acompanhar. Dizem que já somos velhas o suficiente para isso e Bellatrix não nos acompanha mais, já que acabou de se casar, nossos pais não precisam ficar de olho nela.

Ao terminar de falar, Andrômeda faz um leve movimento de cabeça, enquanto olha em minha direção. Compreendo o sinal disfarçado para conversarmos mais tarde em particular.

Logo após as irmãs Black sumirem na multidão novamente na multidão em busca de seus amigos, sai do lado do meu pai e me aproximo de Sirius, enquanto os adultos conversavam distraidamente.

– O que tu aprontou dessa vez Sirius, até seu pai parece bravo contigo, geralmente é a sua mãe que perde a cabeça com tuas loucuras.

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto, deu uma piscadela e disse que depois me contaria. Percebo que meu pai me olhando com olhar de repreensão, desvio meu olhar e contive um sorrisinho que tentava aparecer.

– Depois eu te vejo no trem e tu me conta. – Passo a mão em seu cabelo e vou até meu pai, para abraçá-lo e me despedir. Ele segura meu rosto com as duas mãos olhando diretamente nos meus olhos azuis claros, olhos herdados de minha mãe. Era algo que ele raramente fazia, pois o lembrava dela e a saudade apertava em seu peito. Após beijar minha testa, fala no meu ouvido como eu era parecida com ela. Já com lagrima nos meus olhos, forço-me a parar de demonstrar fraqueza em público, afinal sou uma sonserina.

Faltavam quinze para o expresso de Hogwarts sair da estação. No trem havia ainda várias cabines vazias ou com poucos estudantes dentro. Não demorei muito para encontrar a pessoa que estava procurando, sabia que ela chegaria cedo como sempre. Abri a porta com um grande sorriso.

– Brenda, minha linda que saudade de ti.

Assim que me viu deu um pulo do acento e correu para dar um abraço apertado. Nossa amizade tinha sido quase imediata, colegas de dormitório, nossa amizade começou quando trocamos olhares e caímos na gargalhada após ver nossas duas colegas de quarto usando uma máscara noturna de coloração preta e usando bobs nos cabelos. Com a Brenda fazer imitações fantásticas das duas gêmeas loiras, rindo percebemos que íamos nos dar muito bem, já que pensávamos parecido e tínhamos história de vida parecida.

Terminamos de nos abraçar e quando sentamos observei que, para a minha surpresa, o cabelo da Brenda estava vermelho vivo, sendo que antes das férias era um castanho claro. Ao notar o meu espanto pela mudança, explicou que resolveu tingir o cabelo, porque achada que estava muito normal. Com essa justificativa não pude deixar de rir.

– Realmente, ser normal não lhe cai muito bem. – Brinquei com ela, que me mostrou a língua num gesto infantil. Começou a me contar o que tinha aprontado durante as férias, tinha fugido de casa no meio da madrugada e tinha ido ver um show de uma banda de rock trouxa. Jurou que da próxima vez me levaria junto, nem que fosse arrastada.

Após o trem sair da estação, disse a Brenda que ia dar uma olhada no meu primo, que estava indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez e que prometia aprontar todas. Encontrei Sirius em uma cabine cheia de crianças, que não ouviram quando bati na porta avisando minha chegada, pois estavam numa discussão

No mesmo instante que entrei, um menino de cabelo preto liso levantou-se e puxou uma garota pela mão, chamando-a de Lily. Ambos saíram pela porta com muita indignação expressada em seus rostos. Olhei para Sirius com as sobrancelhas levantadas esperando sua explicação, ele apenas deu um sorriso e um olhar inocente.

– Esse seu ar de inocente não me convence tão facilmente, te conheço garoto, falo logo o que fez para eles estarem tão revoltados.

Ele caiu na gargalhada, conhecendo ele desde que nasceu sabia que eu saberia se mentisse, então começou a explicar que o "ranhoso" estava os insultando dizendo que preferia ter cérebro a músculos.

– Como se aquele cabelo engordurado dele não fosse derreter o cérebro daquela futura cobrinha.

– Sirius, isso não é algo legal de se dizer. Você nem conhece o rapaz, sair insultando as pessoas sem nem mesmo conhecê-las é perigoso. E não esqueça que você vem de uma família sonserina e tem grande chance de você ser também.

Sirius fez uma careta, que não consegui segurar o riso.

– Não se eu puder evitar. Quero ir para a grifinória, ser bem diferente de todos dessa família.

–Cuidado priminho, assim vou me ofender, se esqueceu que sou da casa das cobras? Não me diga que você falou isso tudo para seus pais? Não me admira que tenham ficado bravos.

– Você é uma das poucas sonserinas que eu gosto. Deixe apresentar meus amigos e futuros companheiros de casa. Este ao meu lado é Tiago Potter, o rapaz amante de livros ali é o Remo Lupin, e ao lado dele é Pedro Pettigrew.

Potter deu um pulo do acento, bagunçando seu cabelo ainda mais do que já estava e beijou minha mão de modo sedutor, já Lupin apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça e vou a focar sua atenção no livro que apoiava em seu colo. Pettigrew, um gordinho com cara de idiota, apenas olhou para mim e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

– Boa sorte, Sirius. Para cair na casa que tu queres e com seus pais depois. – Dei um aceno para eles e sai da cabine.

Quando estava indo para a cabine juntar-me a Brenda, avistei o rapaz e a garota ruiva numa das cabines, bati na porta e entrei. Eles me olharam temendo mais incomodação. Para suavizar o momento dei um pequeno sorriso e comecei a falar.

– Podem relaxar, eu vim na paz. Para falar a verdade, vim pedir desculpas em nome da minha família pelo comportamento de meu primo Sirius. Posso me sentar? – Suas expressões faciais suavizaram e acenaram afirmativamente.

– Eu sou Yane Hidra Hera Fawle Black.

Assim que eu acabei de falar meu nome a ruiva confusa olhou para o rapaz e ele voltou a ficar tenso.

– É um nome realmente grande. Meu nome é Lilian Evans e ele é Severo Snape.

Depois que ela apresentou-se foi que entendi a reação do rapaz Snape. Pelo visto eram amigos há um tempo. A família Black era conhecida pelo desprezo a nascidos trouxas e parecia que esse era o caso da garota. Parece que Snape sabia dessa fama e preocupou-se com sua amiga.

– Sim, é desnecessariamente comprido. Tradição de família. Então senhorita Evans, já pensou em que casa de Hogwarts vai ficar?

– Pode me chamar apenas de Lilian. E sim, já pensei muito sobre isso. Eu li Hogwarts: uma história, e pelo visto vou ficar entre a grifinória ou a corvinal. Pena que eu e o Severo vamos ficar em casas separadas, já que quer ficar na sonserina e lá não aceitam nascidos-trouxas como eu.

– Não há necessidade de desmanchar uma amizade por isso. Podem muito bem rivais de casa e amigos ao mesmo tempo. – Snape apenas me lançou um olhar de descrença e deboche. Eu sabia e parece que ele também, que se você cai na sonserina não se relaciona com grifinórios, ainda mais com nascidos-trouxas. Comete-se esse erro passa a ser um pária dentro da própria casa. Revirei os olhos e despeço-me deles.

Quando entrei na minha cabine, a Brenda comentou a minha demora. Comentei que estava resolvendo um desentendimento do meu primo com outros novatos, e a burrice dele de fazer inimigos sem conhecê-los. Passamos o resto da viagem conversando, lendo, jogando xadrez e dormindo. Finalmente depois de horas chegamos à escola.

O grande salão estava como sempre lotado de jovens conversando de modo animado. No entanto o barulho do salão cessou quando as portas abriram e entrou a professora Minerva McGonagall acompanhada dos primeiranistas, alguns dava para perceber a perna tremendo de medo e outros arrogantes e confiantes desde novinhos.

Após o chapéu seletor cantar o hino da escola, os alunos começaram a ir até a professora para ser colocado o chapéu em sua cabeça e serem selecionados. Estava distraída observando os novatos, quando ouvi o nome do meu primo ser chamado, arrogante como todo Black, ele foi até o banquinho e sentou. Demorou alguns minutos para que o chapéu decidisse qual casa ficaria. Apesar de deu comportamento já mostrasse, ainda fiquei surpresa. Sirius tinha se tornado o primeiro Black a não ir para a sonserina, fazendo ainda pior, entrando na casa dos leões.

A seleção continuou, da mesa sonserina, vi a felicidade do Sirius ao ter seus amigos indo pra mesma casa dele. Vi também a tristeza disfarçada de Snape, enquanto observava da mesa sonserina, sua amiga Lilian sendo cumprimentada pelos seus novos companheiros grifinórios. Após a confraternização do novo ano letivo, cada aluno encaminhou-se para seu salão comunal.

A sonserina era uma casa diferente, tinha suas próprias leis e funcionamento. O diretor casa, o professor Horácio Slughorn, estufou o peito e coçou o bigode grosso ao entrar no salão comunal. Quando o viram, os monitores colocaram os novatos em linha na frente do professor, por trás dele observava junto com os outros alunos do terceiro ano. Os outros sonserinos estavam espalhados pelo salão não dando muita atenção ao momento e ao discurso do professor.

– Novos sonserinos, a partir do momento que foram escolhidos para a nossa nobre casa, vocês nasceram de novo. Aqui, somos uma família e todos irão ajudá-los a fazerem o seu melhor e serem grandes, pois é Esso que a família faz. Espero que saibam se comportar como honrados sonserinos. E para ajudá-los nisso, cada um de vocês receberam um companheiro do terceiro ano, para serem responsáveis por vocês até o momento de receberem essa responsabilidade por outros.

Com uma pequena listinha, o professor foi apadrinhando os novos alunos. A Brenda tinha sido escolhida pra ficar ao lado de uma menina loira de cabelo cacheado e óculos, que não prestei atenção no nome. Estava surpresa por quem seria meu afilhado de casa, Severo Snape. Coincidência grande eu ter falo com ele no trem e agora ser sua madrinha. Após o professor sair da sala, aproximei do meu afilhado de casa e estendi a mão esperando ele apertar.

– Seja bem-vindo a sonserina Severo. Vou te ensinar a sobreviver aqui e na vida.


	2. Black e seu afilhado

Capítulo 2

– _Seja bem-vindo a sonserina Severo. Vou te ensinar a sobreviver aqui e na vida._

Levantou a sobrancelha em descrença, mas apertou minha mão. Talvez fosse por acreditar que uma mulher não tivesse tanta competência quanto um homem, ou por ser desconfiado por natureza e nem acreditasse muito no sistema de apadrinhamento sonserino. De qualquer forma, ele ia acabar percebendo uma hora ou outra, que no momento que alguém é apadrinhado aqui na sonserina, esse laço é para sempre. E irá descobrir que é um erro me subestimar.

– Todos estamos cansados da viagem. Então vamos para os quartos descansar e conversamos melhor amanhã. Encontra-me aqui amanhã, para irmos juntos tomar o café da manhã e eu te explicar algumas coisas importantes. – Subi para meu quarto e as minhas colegas de quarto já estavam lá. Conversei rapidamente com a Brenda sobre sua afilhada e acabei pegando no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, quando desci para o salão comunal, Severo já estava me esperando. Não consegui segurar o sorriso quando o vi, pontualidade era algo que eu aprecio muito, odeio esperar pelas pessoas, isso me irrita muito.

–Bom dia Severo, temos algum tempo antes do café da manhã, então se sente para eu te explicar algumas coisas.

Havia poucas pessoas no salão comunal, então não me preocupei com o feitiço de privacidade. Queria falar com ele sobre sua amiga nascida-trouxa, mas este não seria o melhor momento para esse assunto.

– Como sua madrinha, é uma das minhas obrigações monitorar suas notas e garantir um bom desempenho. Então ao final de cada mês quero um relatório sobre seu desenvolvimento nas aulas. Se tiver dificuldade em alguma matéria, irá fazer aulas extras comigo. Não vou deixar nenhum afilhado meu desprotegido, sem sabe defender-se ou ser ter notas miseráveis.

– Será que todos os padrinhos são tão exigentes como você?

– Severo, quando o professor Slughorn nomeou-me sua madrinha, não foi apenas para não se perder nos corredores, chegar atrasado às aulas ou não entregar os trabalhos. É muito mais que isso. É ter boas notas, fazer ligações com pessoas importantes e influentes. Tudo pensado para quando terminar a escola, para a vida. Somos sonserinos, cuidamos dos nossos. É por isso que o professor te colocou comigo, é tudo pensado.

– Como assim, é tudo pensado? Por que você? Como essa escolha é feita sendo algo assim tão importante?

– O diretor da nossa casa tem as informações de cada aluno que vai cursar o primeiro ano. A maioria dos apadrinhamentos já estão planejados antes mesmo da seleção ocorrer. Relacionamento familiar, ligação entre as famílias, geralmente é assim o planejamento para os apadrinhamentos. Às vezes isso muda, um exemplo disse é meu primo Sirius, os Black sempre foram para a sonserina e não estar é uma surpresa. Tenho certeza que se ele não tivesse fugido da tradição, seria ele que eu teria apadrinhado, somos família. Quando eu cheguei a Hogwarts, não tinha ninguém da minha família no terceiro ano, então foi outro tipo de relação.

– Quem é seu padrinho?

– Lucius Malfoy. Os Black e os Malfoy têm uma parceria de negócios há décadas. São famílias aliadas. Em relação a nós dois, creio que o professor escolheu nos unir para sua proteção. Conte-me sobre seus pais para eu ter certeza.

Severo pareceu um pouco envergonhado e hesitante em responder-me, mas no final decidiu falar.

– Minha mãe é Eillen Prince, uma bruxa puro-sangue. Meu pai é Tobias Snape, um trouxa. – A última parte da sua fala saiu baixa e incerta. Prossegui a conversa sem demonstrar que tinha percebido um pouco de medo e ressentimento em seus olhos.

– Isso explica tudo, é realmente proteção. Eu tenho um nome importante para poder te proteger, muitos sonserinos tem preconceito não apenas com nascidos-trouxas, mas com mestiços também. Por causa do peso do nome dos Black e o respeito que conquistei aqui, eles não irão mexer contigo sendo meu afilhado. E já que sua mãe é de uma antiga família puro-sangue é perfeitamente viável te colocar em uma posição importante. Vamos Severo Prince Snape. Vamos tomar café da manhã, antes que percamos o horário.

Durante o caminho expliquei os horários e outras coisas básicas que ele precisava saber. Ao chegarmos ao salão sentamos ao lado da Brenda e de sua afilhada Joanna. Não estava com tanta fome esta manhã, então tomei apenas um suco de abóbora e um pedaço de bolo. Percebi que Sirius já estava saindo da sua mesa e levantei-me avisando para Severo, que continua-se na mesa comendo, já que eu não demoraria para voltar.

Alcancei meu primo na entrada do grande salão, estava junto com seus amigos que conheci no trem. Logo que chamei Sirius, seus companheiros encostaram-se à parede o esperando. Era óbvio que ele já era um dos líderes naquele grupo. Mal tinha terminado de lhe perguntar se as acomodações dos leõezinhos era tão confortável como tinha ouvido, a coruja da mãe de Sirius passa voando bem perto de nossas cabeças, deixando uma carta nos pés dele.

Sirius assim que viu a carta arregalou os olhos e agradeceu por ter saído antes do grande salão. Soltei uma risadinha da expressão do meu primo ao ver o berrador que sua mãe tinha lhe enviado. Sabendo que se não o abrisse acabaria resultando em uma explosão, abaixou-se e segurou a carta, dando um sorrisinho de nervoso. Logo após de abrir, a carta começou a berrar com a voz da tia Walburga. Alguns alunos que saiam do grande salão olhavam surpresos para a situação e riam.

– **Sirius Órion Black. Você desonrou o nome da antiga e muy nobre família Black. Como sempre desdenhou das nossas tradições e jogou nosso nome no lixo, entrando numa casa onde os sangues-ruins são bem-vindos. Não me envergonhe ainda mais, senão te queimo da tapeçaria. Agora, mais do que nunca, minha esperança de um herdeiro nobre, recai em Régulo, tenho certeza que ele será um filho muito melhor que você. Adeus.**

O garoto Potter aproximou-se de Sirius, logo após a carta destruir-se. Colocou a mão no ombro dele tentando passar algum conforto, mesmo que Sirius tenta-se agir como se aquilo não fosse nada e que não o atingia.

– Isso foi pesado! Falou Potter olhando para mim.

– É o mínimo que eu esperava. É de Walburga Black que estamos falando. Não importa o que ela diga Sirius, você sempre será um Black, não tem como fugir do seu sangue, e isso é mais do que as tradições bestas da nossa família.

Ao terminar de falar, o abracei, passei a mão pelo seu cabelo e sussurrei no ouvido que deve ter orgulho do nome que ele tem. Dei um aceno de cabeça para os grifinórios e voltei a mesa sonserina para acompanhar Severo para sua primeira aula.

A semana passou rápida e logo me vi no sábado. Passei a manhã inteira tendo aula de Runas antigas. À tarde presenciei uma cena que me irritou muito. Estava indo para a biblioteca em busca de Severo, que não tinha aparecido para almoçar, me deparo com ele e Sirius batendo boca, enquanto os amigos do meu primo só observavam concordando com tudo que ele falava para meu afilhado. Durante toda semana chegaram aos meus ouvidos, sobre os dois discutindo antes ou depois das aulas e isso estava começando a me tirar a paciência. O que me fez me intrometer dessa vez foi que de uma briga utilizando palavras partiu-se para uma briga física, após Sirius derrubar os livros de Severo no chão.Saquei minha varinha e lancei um feitiço fazendo com que os dois brigões fossem em direção a parede e ficassem presos nela. No momento que me viram os amigos do meu primo se afastaram. O mais baixinho chegou a tremer sobre o meu olhar irritado.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? Brigando fisicamente como dois malditos trouxas.

– Estou sentindo uma nota de desprezo na sua voz priminha? Cada aquela minha prima que concorda comigo que as tradições da família são bestas?

– Não brinque comigo agora, Sirius. Gostar de música trouxa é uma coisa, já sair aos tapas como um, isso já é outra coisa. Ainda mais serem estúpidos de serem pegos. Da próxima vez que eu pegar vocês agindo dessa forma novamente, deixarei a cargo de algum professor. Se não gostam um do outro, tudo bem, mas lembrem que são bruxos e tem o poder de utilizar a magia sem recorrer aos punhos. – Liberei os dois do feitiço e mandei Sirius ir embora com seus amigos. Não precisei olhar para meu afilhado para saber como ele estava brabo por ser interrompido.

– Não olhe para mim dessa forma, Severo. Como eu disse, essa é a última vez que vou me meter numa briga de vocês. Sirius é meu primo e você meu afilhado. No entanto espero que se lembre de usar sua magia. Sair no soco é para fracos. Venha comigo que vou te ensinar alguns feitiços. Sei como Sirius pode ser encrenqueiro.

Passamos o resto daquela tarde praticando feitiços que prende a língua, que desarma o oponente, que o derruba, que tira a roupa e que te protege. Coisas simples e eficazes que qualquer bruxo competente do primeiro ano faria facilmente.

Para a primeira semana de aula não foi tão ruim. Para o resto do ano já estava prevendo as muitas detenções do meu primo, e o aperfeiçoamento das magias do meu afilhado.


	3. Black no Samhain

Outubro já estava quase acabando e eu já estava vivendo numa rotina. Quando não estava nas aulas, passava meu tempo pesquisando na biblioteca ou meditando no meu quarto, tentando aperfeiçoar a minha oclumência, tinha começado a praticar nas férias com meu pai. Ele falava que era algo importante para se saber nestes tempos, mesmo que eu não entendesse o porquê agora.

Percebi que estava começando a ter dor de cabeça de tanto meditar, realizei o feitiço tempus para saber as horas e a temperatura. Percebi que tinha passado muito tempo treinando trancada no quarto desde depois do almoço. Já passava da hora de esticar as pernas e aproveitar para relaxar e curtir o resto do final de semana.

Assim que saí de dentro do castelo, notei que o sol postava-se baixo, mostrando a chegada do final da tarde. Estava tão distraída, apreciando aquele momento, que me assustei quando alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro. Se papai estivesse aqui, me repreenderia por estar desatenta. Olhei para trás e descobri que quem me surpreendeu era minha prima Andrômeda.

– Finalmente saiu do quarto. Você não se isolava tanto assim nos outros anos. Fobia social ou sono desenfreado?

– Realmente eu não era assim. Eu andava sempre acompanhada da Brenda, no entanto agora que conseguiu entrar no time de quadribol, está obstinada em ser a artilheira com maior número de pontos marcadas, então não para de treinar. Enquanto isso me dedico aos meus estudos.

– Vamos dar uma caminhada para aproveitar que ainda tem sol e um calorzinho para conversarmos um pouco aqui fora.

– Claro, faz tempo que não conversamos sozinhas. Conte-me como foram suas férias, a única vez que te vi foi durante o casamento da Bellatrix.

– Foi um tédio, Narcisa tava tão empolgada em ajudar com o casamento da Bella, que parecia ela a noiva. Fiquei mais tempo no quarto para adiantar meus estudos para os NIEMs. Isso é melhor do que ficar ouvindo o discurso de ódio aos trouxas da Bella. Ela ta ficando obcecada com isso. Já era meio louquinha antes de terminar a escola, agora esta a caminho da loucura total. Queria ver a reação dela se soubesse que eu andava trocando cartas com um nascido trouxa.

– Como é essa história? Quem é esse garoto que tu nunca me falo e de que casa ele é?

– É o Ted Tonks, da lufa lufa. Ele é do meu ano, mas só no final do ano letivo passado que começamos a conversar e durante as férias trocamos cartas. Hoje ele me pediu em namoro.

– Sério? Por Merlin, o que você disse? A família não vai perdoar isso, tu sabes. Vão te queimar da tapeçaria. Você gosta realmente desse garoto? Por que vai vir uma tempestade dessa tua relação.

– Eu sei disso tudo. Eu gosto dele. Você é muito nova pra entende, mas quando to com ele eu sinto que posso mandar as besteiras da nossa família para longe, ele é o apoio para me afastar deles. Um lufano desastrado que me da coragem para me liberta. Eu não vou perder essa oportunidade. Até terminarmos Hogwarts vamos namorar escondidos e após a formatura vou morar na casa dos pais do Ted por um período até conseguir um emprego. Sei que assim que me tirarem da tapeçaria não receberei nem um nuque dos Black.

– Tenho certeza que tu vai tirar boas notas nas provas e vai conseguir um ótimo emprego. Você é uma Black, sendo queimada da tapeçaria ou não. Eu vou te apoiar nessa tua empreitada prima, se é isso que você quer. Agora vamos voltar para o castelo, escureceu rápido.

O jantar passou barulhento como sempre, os elfos tinham caprichado na comida e acabei por comer além dos limites. A caminho do salão comunal fui interceptada pela Brenda, convidando-me para dar uma volta nas vassouras, no entanto mudou de ideia, ao me ver indisposta.

Resolvemos ir caminhando até a torre de astronomia, ao chegarmos nos sentamos na borda da janela. No ano passado sempre víamos aqui para ficamos longe dos outros e jogar xadrez em paz. Agora estamos apenas para sentirmos a presença uma da outra e matar a saudade do tempo que ficávamos a sós, o que já não acontecia há muito tempo.

Noto que ela começa a mexer em suas veste e tira de um bolso interno um maço de cigarros trouxa. Retira um e ascende com a varinha. Após soltar a fumaça, da uma risadinha achando graça da minha cara. Esse ano, ela tava deixando emergir a personalidade diferente dela, primeiro pintar os cabelos de vermelho e agora fumar. Esse estilo mais rebelde combina realmente mais com ela. Da força e fogo que ela trás dentro dela.

– Desde quando você começou a fumar?

– Nas férias, fui a um show de rock no mundo trouxa. Deixa-me mais tranqüila. Sabe como eu sou agitada. E o bom é que, como é uma droga trouxa, não vicia quem tem magia correndo nas veias.

Fiz um gesto para que me passasse um cigarro para experimentar. Nas primeiras tragadas quase me afoguei com a fumaça, mas no fim já estava aproveitando. Ficamos lá até quase o horário limite e voltamos para o salão comunal das sonserina.

Ao chegarmos ao salão, encontro Severus sentado em uma das poltronas com um livro na mão. Assim que me viu, trouxe até a mim um relatório assinado pelos professores relatando o seu bom desenvolvimento durante as aulas. Perguntei como Sirius e ele estavam se entendendo, antes de me responder, puxa um raro sorriso nos lábios.

– Quando ele vem me perturbar, eu resolvo isso da forma que tem que ser com magia. No entanto, ao contrario dele que faz abertamente e é pego pelos professores, eu tomo mais cuidado.

– Como um verdadeiro sonserino.

A semana passou rápido, finalmente chegou o dia que muitos estudantes esperavam, ocorreria à festa do dia das bruxas. Durante todo o dia era possível sentir a empolgação deles para verem o salão principal enfeitado com abóboras, com as mesas repletas de maçãs, bolo de cenoura, morcegos comestíveis e taças de doces coloridos. E o melhor de tudo para eles era que depois de um banquete com doces haveria algum entretenimento no final.

Estava sentada numa das poltronas do salão comunal lendo um livro, quando avisto Severus entrando. Faço um sinal com a mão para que ele sentasse ao meu lado para conversarmos.

– Severus, como sabe hoje a escola comemora o dia das bruxas. Você esta com muita vontade de participar dessa festa?

– Não me importo. Não sou muito fã de doces.

– Ótimo. Como sua madrinha, preciso te ensinar sobre as antigas tradições bruxas, se você não conhecer. Tu sabes o que é o Samhain?

– Não sei. Não conheço muito as antigas tradições, minha mãe sempre fez o possível para não deixar meu pai zangado. E tudo sobre o mundo bruxo o deixava.

– É uma antiga tradição bruxa comemorar o Samhain no dia de hoje. É a festa na qual honramos nossos ancestrais e aqueles que já morreram. Essa é a noite em que o véu que separa o mundo material do mundo espiritual encontra-se mais fino e o contato torna-se mais fácil.

– E por que essa tradição não é festejada aqui em Hogwarts?

– Para ficar mais fácil para os nascidos-trouxas, que estão acostumados com o dia das bruxas, não se sentirem tão longe de casa. Em vez de apresentar nossa cultura para eles, traz a cultura dos trouxas para cá. Muitas das nossas antigas tradições já estão esquecidas. Só as famílias mais tradicionais e antigas comemoram o Samhain, pois muito das nossas tradições são taxados de magia negra e nos empurram as tradições trouxas.

– E o que acontece no Samhain?

–Primeiramente nos reuníamos em família ou em grupos com pessoas com vínculo, sem nossas roupas fazemos um circulo e deixamos o caldeirão no meio com ervas dentro e coloca-se fogo. O mais velho chama os ancestrais, após colocamos no fogo um papel com os seus pedidos e agradecimento, enquanto os outros movimentam a varinha mandando energia e magia, depois é fechado o circulo.

– Apenas isso?

–Essa é a primeira parte, depois ocorre a festa em celebração aos antepassados e por último o momento que sozinho se faz uma reflexão mentalizando boas vibrações. Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou estar lá.

–Eu não estou nervoso, só quero saber por que temos que ficar sem roupa.

– Temos que ficar como viemos ao mundo, representando o espírito puro e a liberdade. Não seja tão pudico Severus, é apenas corpo, tu não tens nada do que já não vimos. E é uma tradição antiga a prática de rituais sem roupa. Esse é outro motivo que querem enterrar nossas tradições, os trouxas são muito conservadores e ainda por cima, saem vendo pecado em tudo. Um bando de hipócritas aos meus olhos. Vá tomar um banho e me espere aqui usando apenas um robe.

Após tomar um relaxante banho, encontro com Severus de pé ao lado da lareira usando um robe preto, tendo as bochechas levemente rosadas. Não consegui segurar meu riso, era algo inusitado ver ele dessa forma. Percebendo o motivo da minha risada, me deu apenas uma careta, que me fez rir ainda mais. Aceno com a cabeça e fomos até o quarto especial dos monitores chefes da sonserina, que atualmente pertencia ao Rabastan Lestrange, o quarto era acompanhado de uma sala particular, onde realizaríamos o ritual.

Ao chegarmos à porta, o retrato de um homem utilizando vestes verdes compridas e um chapéu pontudo de aparência envelhecida, mexendo um caldeirão que não parava de soltar fumaça, perguntou de maneira lenta qual era a senha.

– Rei serpente.

Assim que disse a senha, a porta abriu-se sozinha. A sala estava quase às escuras, contendo apenas algumas velas acesas, percebi sentado em um sofá preto no canto da sala, ao seu lado estava uma mesinha, que claramente tinha sido retirada para dar espaço para ser colocado o caldeirão que Rabastan colocava no centro da sala. Dei uma olhada mais duradoura no caldeirão, que era circundada de runas, que representavam imortalidade e destino.

– Boa noite Rabastan. Lucius. Onde estão os outros?

– Boa noite Hidra. Lucius disse que Narcisa ia demorar um pouco porque estaria fazendo sua limpeza especial no corpo. Já Andrômeda eu não sei. Pensei que ia trazer seu primo hoje, quem é esse?

–Este é Severus Prince Snape, meu afilhado. O Sirius me falou hoje mais cedo que não iria vir que preferia comer doces no salão principal junto com os seus amigos.

– Mal se tornou um leão e já esta abandonando as tradições.

– O que tu esperavas Lucius? Ele sempre desprezou nossas tradições, tudo que o ligasse a família. Não foi grande a surpresa dele não estar aqui.

Mal tinha terminado de falar e Narcisa passou pela porta, vestida com um robe rosa claro e usando um coque, deixando poucos fios soltos. Postou-se ao lado de Lucius no sofá, dando um sorriso como cumprimento.

Rabastan foi até a mesinha no canto da sala e trouxe as ervas que seriam utilizadas no ritual. Começou colocando a seiva extraída do fruto de Acácia, utilizado normalmente para a poção da paz. Atirou no caldeirão cinco folhas de Artemísia, para estimular a sensações. Por fim colocou uma mistura de noz-moscada, sálvia, menta e louro picado e misturou tudo colocando um cálice de vinho junto.

Enquanto ele preparava as ervas, Andrômeda chegou à sala com o rosto levemente rosado e os cabelos volumosos. Devia estar com Tonks, para chegar nesse estado aqui. Com a chegada dela retiramos os robes e nos posicionamos ao redor do caldeirão. Olhei para o Severus, que me olhou com o rosto sem passar emoção nenhuma, mas eu sabia que ele estava nervoso. Seria o primeiro ritual dele, isso era normal.

– Preparado Severus? Estou aqui junto de ti, do teu lado.

Permitiu soltar um pequeno sorriso e os olhos se aqueceram um pouco. Voltou a olhar para o caldeirão e imergir em seus pensamentos.


	4. Black na festa de Samhain

Capítulo 4

Quando se cresce em uma família tradicional, realizando os rituais dos nossos ancestrais, você acaba tendo pouca vergonha para alguns atos, como a nudez. Quando se nasce Black, diminui ainda mais a vergonha para quase zero, temos um talento especial para deixarmos as pessoas desconfortáveis e adoramos isso. Achamos graça quando ficam sem jeito. Então, estar realizando um ritual sem roupa era natural para nós. Estava totalmente focada nele.

Assim que Rabastan colocou fogo no caldeirão e começou o cântico, já podia sentir a magia iniciando a se juntar sobre nós. Unimo-nos a Rabastan falando as palavras que davam início ao ritual, tornando aos poucos, nossas vozes em uma só e com movimentos de nossas varinhas para cima e para baixo, aumentamos a quantidade de magia ao ponto de nos deixar arrepiados.

– O passado é passado, mas é referência para o futuro. Passado, presente e futuro, somos todos correntes do tempo. Magia que vem, magia que vai. Que nossos ancestrais sejam honrados. Que suas bênçãos recaiam sobre nós.

Sentia a sala começar a esquentar, um calor agradável aquecendo o ambiente, as velas colocadas em volta do caldeirão se iluminaram trazendo maior luminosidade ao local. Após repetir a frase sete vezes, um por vez colocou no caldeirão uma maçã, como uma oferenda e o pedaço de papel com seus pedidos e agradecimentos. Depois de todos fizeram isso, passou alguns segundo em silêncio absoluto, até que um vento percorreu a sala, esvoaçando nossos cabelos e apagando as velas. Eram nossos antepassados aceitando o ritual oferecido a eles.

– Que nossos ancestrais sejam honrados. Que suas bênçãos recaiam sobre nós. Que assim seja.

Rabastan finalizando o ritual, a sala voltou a temperatura normal e o circulo foi quebrado e tosos recolocaram seus robes. Com dois movimentos da varinha de Lucius, a luz retornou e o caldeirão foi colocado ao lado da mesinha. A primeira parte do ritual tinha sido realizado.

Aos poucos fomos saindo para nos arrumar para a festa que seria em uma das salas do castelo. Apesar de todos os alunos não celebrarem o Samhain, Dumbledore permitia ocuparmos uma sala para realizar a festa.

Ao chegar ao meu quarto, retirei meu robe e coloquei meu vestido e salto não muito alto. Olhei no espelho e admirei o vestido que papai tinha me dado de presente. Era fabuloso, era um vestido tomara que caia, que ia até os joelhos, com uma fita grossa que cobria toda cintura, tendo flores na lateral, todo preto. Todo ano ele me dava um vestido de sua loja de alta costura para bruxos e bruxas. Sempre me surpreendia com uma roupa mais linda que a outra. O smoking que Severus estaria usando, tinha sido dado por meu pai também. Sendo ele meu afilhado deveria estar bem apresentável.

Severus acompanhou-me até a festa, que já estava repleta de bruxos e bruxas de diferentes idades, não apenas estudantes. Todos muito bem vestidos.

– Pensei que a festa seria apenas dos alunos da nossa casa.

– Pensou errado Severus. Apesar de serem os sonserinos que mais cultivam as antigas tradições, há bruxos de outras casas, que têm familiares que as praticam também. Além disso, temos professores que realizam e convidam outras pessoas para festejar conosco.

– O seu pai não vai vir?

– O meu pai, desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, faz a primeira parte do ritual sozinho. E depois realiza uma festa na nossa casa e no ano novo a festa é realizada na mansão Malfoy. Como somos duas das famílias tradicionais mais ricas, poderosas e influentes, essas duas festas importantes são realizadas por nós.

Após circularmos na festa por uma hora fomos até Lucius que estava ladeado por Rabastan, que segurava uma taça de champanhe. Logo depois que nos juntamos aos rapazes, o professor Slughorn aproximou-se, soltando uma baforada de seu charuto. Assim que cumprimentou os meninos, virou-se para mim e sorriu.

– Você está encantadora, senhorita Black. Muito parecida com sua mãe. Seus olhos são idênticos, os dela sempre brilhavam quando inventava uma nova poção. Era muito talentosa.

–Sim, realmente ela era.

–Soube que você herdou o talento para defesa contra as artes das trevas de seu pai, sujeito muito habilidoso com a varinha. Dê lembranças minhas a ele.

Despediu-se e foi ao encontro de um jovem homem tão loiro quanto Lucius com longos cabelos que caiam até os ombros. Se não fosse pelo termo excessivamente amarelo chamativo e pela falta da postura esnobe e arrogante dos Malfoy, teria pensado que ela era irmão mais velho de Lucius. Rabastan chama minha atenção ao começar uma conversa comigo.

– Cuidado Hidra! É bem capaz do Slughorn começar a babar em cima de você. Será um belo diamante para a coleção dele. Vi escolhendo uma foto bem bonita para ele colocar na estante.

Mostrei a língua para ele de maneira boba e infantil, seguido de uma risada dele. Severus me encarava não entendendo a piada e resolvi explicar.

– O professor Slughorn tem um grupo especial, que costuma convidar para participar de jantares e festas que ele promove. Pessoas com parentes importantes ou se o próprio aluno tem algum talento especial. Reuni as estrelas para ficarem em volta dele.

– No caso da Hidra, ela tem os dois pontos que ele mais admira. Uma família importante que tem uma enorme fortuna e um talento incrível em DCAT e relativamente boa transfiguração. Isso o faz praticamente a venerar.

– Bem perto disso Rabastan.

Falei sem falsa modéstia, dando uma piscada para Severus que sorriu. A festa apesar de fazer parte do ritual, era uma festa social. Divertíamos-nos um pouco, mas tinha como principal função fazer e reafirmar contatos. Muitas alianças que duravam a vida toda, eram formadas nessas festas sociais na escola.

Andei com Severus ao meu lado a noite toda. Circulamos entre os convidados com dois motivos principais em mente. O primeiro era o apresentar para as pessoas importantes e o segundo, mostrar que estava sob a minha proteção e dos Black. Algumas vezes Lucius nos acompanhava para expandir a proteção de Severus, demonstrando que a família Malfoy também o apoiava.

Depois de uma longa noite de afirmação de posição, estratégia e diplomacia, a festa terminou e pude voltar para o quarto e realizar a última parte do ritual. Na minha reflexão, além de agradecer todas as coisas boas da vida e pensar sobre o futuro, algo que não saía da minha mente era a minha mãe. Tinha morrido no ano que entrei em Hogwarts por causa de uma poção que tinha dado errado. Procurei mandar boas vibrações para ela e agradecer aos nossos antepassados pela nossa vida. Apenas quando estava quase amanhecendo que consegui dormi.

Após o Samhain, os meses passaram voando e o feriado de final do ano aproximava-se. Papai estava viajando a negócios e só voltaria algumas horas antes do final de ano. Então passaria a maior parte do feriado na escola.

No início de dezembro, estava sentada perto da lareira junto com Severus quando Lucius se uniu a nós perguntando sobre nosso feriado. Não insistiu muito para que eu passasse todo o feriado com eles na mansão, porque sabia que nesse período eu preferia ficar mais isolada.

– Severus, você está convidado para festejar conosco o ano novo na mansão Malfoy. Pode ir junto da Hidra para a festa pelo pó de flu. E posarem lá voltando a tarde para a escola.

Severus agradeceu, lançando um leve sorriso no rosto. Era algo que me deixava muito feliz por Lucius ter estendido sua proteção a Severus. Os dias de dezembro gastei lendo livros e meditando, e aproveitando que a escola estava com poucos alunos, caminhava pelos corredores, mesmo após o horário limite.

Finalmente chegou o último dia do ano. Papai havia me mandado um vestido azul que ia até pouco antes do joelho e atrás tinha uma cauda que ia até o tornozelo. No entanto, o que mais gostei era um colar de safiras e diamantes que acompanhava o vestido. Encontrei com Severus a frente da lareira, me esperando com o smoking e utilizando uma faixa preta na cabeça prendendo os cabelos para trás. Peguei um pouco de pó de flu e falei para ele me imitar.

– Mansão Malfoy.

Sumi nas chamas verdes tendo como última visão de Severus com olhos um pouco assustado, não deve ter viajado muito por lareiras.


	5. Black em ofensas, ameaças e duelo

Capitulo 5

– Mansão Malfoy.

Sumi nas chamas verdes tendo como última visão de Severus com olhos um pouco assustado, não deve ter viajado muito por lareiras. Assim que pus os pés fora da lareira, observei com nostalgia o luxuoso salão de festas dos Malfoy. Quando pequena, costumava fugir das festas e caminhar pela suntuosa mansão, admirando cada pequeno detalhe entalhado no mármore branco. Os Malfoy sempre foram muito ostensivos na maneira de demonstrar sua riqueza.

Fui despertada das minhas lembranças, quando Severus saiu da lareira e tocou o meu ombro. Ducky, o elfo doméstico dos Malfoy, apareceu na minha frente e curvou-se.

– Senhorita Black, que honra vê-la novamente. Ducky sentiu sua falta.

– Fico feliz em te ver também, Ducky. Ajude-me com esse pó.

Ele estalou os dedos e em segundos, toda a sujeira tinha ido embora. Ducky curvou-se e estendeu a mão para nos levar até a escadaria que nos levaria até a festa. O salão estava cheio, com crianças e adultos vestidos elegantemente. Havia muitos rostos familiares. Lucius veio até nós e fomos cumprimentar seus pais. Apresentamos os donos da festa para Severus e nos encaminhamos para um canto onde os jovens estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa.

Lucius sentou ao lado de Narcisa, que eu duvido que fosse por coincidência que estava vazia. Cumprimentamos a todos e sentamos nas duas cadeiras vazias entre Andrômeda e Dolohov.

Estava quase morrendo de tédio quando Augusto Rookwood perguntou-me se queria dançar. Apesar de ser apenas um ano mais velho que eu, era alguns centímetros mais alto. Sendo preciso erguer um pouco minha cabeça para podermos conversar adequadamente.

Nunca tínhamos tido muito contato antes em Hogwarts, mas no tempo que dançamos fez o meu sono desaparecer. Era muito agradável de conversar com ele, porém tive que pedir licença para ir ao banheiro.

Quando estava saindo do salão olhei para trás e vi que Severus estava se entrosando bem com os outros na mesa. Principalmente com Noot, que parecia ter falado algo realmente engraçado, que conseguiu fazer Severus sorrir um pouco.

Depois de ir ao banheiro, resolvi ir até a biblioteca dos Malfoy, dar uma lida nos livros, aproveitando que Severus não precisava de minha ajuda, e por ela ser reconhecida por ter uma invejosa quantidade de livros raros e de assuntos questionáveis.

Caminhando entre as prateleiras repletas de livro, escolhi um que se intitulava _Magia Muy Maligna_. Tinha uma encadernação preta e algumas runas em alto relevo, que apesar do meu pouco conhecimento no assunto, sabia que significavam as palavras _poder_ e _escuridão_.

Joguei-me numa poltrona de couro preto, que era incrivelmente confortável. Estava tão mergulhada na leitura que dei um salto fechando o livro quando alguém pulou na poltrona vazia ao meu lado.

– Fugindo de algo, priminha?

Olhei para o lado e tentei recuperar a postura, abrindo o livro novamente e dando um suspiro cansado.

– Não Bellatrix. Apenas cansei da festa e decide relaxar com um bom livro. E você por que esta aqui? Por que não esta com seu marido?

– Às vezes Rodolfo sabe ser cansativo. Vim pegar um livro para ler, mas parece que você está com o mesmo livro que eu pretendia ler.

– Parece que temos o mesmo gosto literário, Bellinha. Creio que vai ter que escolher outro para você. Este comecei agora e duvido muito que terminarei a tempo de te dar ele.

Nesse momento Bellatrix levantou-se rapidamente e se pôs atrás da minha poltrona. Enquanto ela aproximava sua boca do meu ouvido, sentia a sua varinha no meu pescoço.

– Será que o querido primo Sirius iria gostar saber que sua amiguinha do peito e protetora, esta lendo sobre magia negra? Rabastan comentou com Rodolfo que você se encontra com o leãozinho traidor.

– Não é do interesse do Sirius o que eu leio ou deixo de ler. Ele ainda é muito jovem. Um verdadeiro leão rebelde, ele terá a chance de mostrar sua lealdade a família.

– Sempre o protegendo. Soube que ele fez amizade com o traidor do sangue Potter e de uma sangue-ruim. Você não estaria fazendo amizade com eles também?

– Não me julgue pelas escolhas de amizade do Sirius. As escolhas são dele e não minhas. E ele sempre pode mudar de escolha.

Assim que termino de falar, Bellatrix solta uma gargalhada.

– Cuidado para ele não te transformar em uma traidora. E tu sabes que traidores não terminam bem.

– Bella, está insinuando que minha filha irá se tornar uma traidora do sangue e desonrar nossa casa?

Neste momento, Bellatrix afasta-se da minha poltrona. Levanto-me, virando em direção ao meu pai, que tinha acabado de chegar, a tempo de ouvir a sutil ameaça.

– Tio Alphard. Apenas estou alertando Hidra do perigo de andar com traidores como Sirius. Que nunca respeitou nossas tradições e ainda zomba delas.

– Fique tranqüila Bella. Por que da minha filha cuido eu. Tenho certeza que ela permanecerá sempre fiel a família. Agora nos deixe, pois tenho que ter uma conversa com minha filha.

Bellatrix guardou a varinha que ainda segurava e saiu da biblioteca. Após sua saída, meu pai lançou um feitiço de privacidade e sentou-se na poltrona que Bellatrix tinha sentado, fazendo um sinal para sentar-me também.

– Como anda a sua oclumência?

– Sempre ativa e forte.

– Que bom. É importante sempre fechar a nossa mente e deixar nossos pensamentos apenas para nós.

– Eu sei. Pensei que não iria vir mais hoje.

– Vim somente para te ver um pouco. Vou ir viajar amanhã cedo para uma reunião. Estava com saudade de você minha estrela.

– Eu também estava com saudades, pai.

–Trouxe um presente para ti.

Ele retirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo preta e abriu, me oferecendo. Era uma corrente prateada com um pingente de prata em forma de estrela com detalhes entalhados em auto-relevo. Simples e belo.

– Obrigada.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e levantou-se caminhando em direção da porta. Botou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de abrir a porta, olhou para mim.

– Você sempre será meu orgulho, independente de suas escolhas.

Saiu da biblioteca, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos e com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Dei um sorriso e chamei por Ducky.

– Leve esse livro e esta caixinha para o quarto que sempre fico.

Voltei para a festa e sentei ao lado de Andrômeda que parecia muito entediada. Narcisa e Lucius não estavam em lugar nenhum do salão. Já Severus encontrava-se em outra mesa conversando com o Régulo e outro garoto pequeno que eu não conhecia.

Voltamos para a escola e para a normalidade. As aulas recomeçaram e a rotina também. Depois desse feriado, tinha conversas rápidas com Severus, Andrômeda, Lucius e Brenda, ocorriam algumas vezes quando eu não estava estudando ou meditando. Com o passar dos meses comecei a relaxar um pouco com os meus estudos e a frequentar mais o salão comunal. E com isso veio mais conversas com Augusto Rookwood.

Em uma noite de abril estava na torre de astronomia, junto com a Brenda, fumando um cigarro quando ela o trouxe para a conversa.

– O que esta rolando entre você e aquele gato do Rookwood? Andam agora pelos cantos sorrindo e conversando.

– Somos apenas amigos. Ele é um sujeito interessante.

– Interessante é? Cuidado para a Hopkirk não ficar com ciúmes.

– Quem é essa?

– Mafalda Hopkirk. A ex-namorada do Rookwood. Ela esta no mesmo ano que ele. E terminaram no final do ano passado. Parece que ela ficou arrasada.

– Como é que tu sabes disso tudo? E bem parece que vou ter medo de uma louca apaixonada.

– Faço parte do time de quadribol, oras. As fofocas correm soltas. Eu percebi que ela anda te encarando com uma cara nada boa.

– A deixe vir. Agora, é bem capaz de eu ficar com o Augusto bem na frente dela.

– Você não presta.

Caímos na gargalhada e deixamos o assunto morrer. Terminamos o cigarro e voltamos para o salão comunal. Durante o resto da semana fazia questão de que Mafalda nos visse juntos conversando. Não consegui conter o sorriso perverso que pintou no meu rosto, quando estava apenas dando um abraço de boa noite em Augusto e ela tinha acabado de entrar no salão.

Assim que ela nos viu, mandou-me um olhar repleto de ódio, que retribuí apenas piscando para ela. Fervendo de raiva passou correndo por nós em direção dos quartos. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, minhas colegas do dormitório me olharam como se eu fosse louca por não conseguir para de rir e ficar murmurando como ela era idiota.

No dia seguinte após o jantar, tinha acabado de entrar distraída no salão comunal, quando alguém esbarra em mim, fazendo-me tropeçar. Quando vi quem era, lancei meu sorriso debochado para ela.

– Não olha por onde anda Hopkirk?

– Estava olhando sim. Queria mesmo passar por cima de ti, vadiazinha Black.

– Acho que você ta enlouquecendo, querendo arrumar uma briga comigo.

– Você esta tentando roubar meu namorado.

– Como eu disse, esta pirando. Você está me caluniando. Espero que saiba onde isso vai dar.

– Vai me levar partindo a sua cara ao meio.

– Desculpe querida. Não sou muito amante dos trouxas e suas lutas corporais. Temos magia lembra? Ficou burra e enlouqueceu de vez?

Pergunto com uma voz preocupada, mas sempre mantendo um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto isso o salão comunal ficou cheio de alunos olhando nossa discussão.

– Sua vadia metida a besta. Acha que é melhor do que eu só porque é uma Black. Parece que isso não protegeu sua mãe de se explodir. Você é apenas uma vagabunda com sobrenome.

– Eu sei que sou melhor que você. Não apenas pela minha família, mas por que sou melhor bruxa que você. E para mostrar isso, eu apelo para um duelo oficial sonserino.

Neste momento o salão inteiro ficou em silêncio, não era normal que pedissem esse tipo de duelo. Hopkirk deu um passo para trás com espanto, ela não esperava por isso e ficou com medo. E esse era um tipo de duelo que não se recusava.

– Rabastan. Como monitor chefe, chame o diretor da sonserina para oficializarmos o duelo.

Cinco minutos muito tensos se passaram. Ninguém quis sair da sala. Quando Rabastan chegou com o professor Slughorn, eu estava ao lado da lareira junto com a Brenda.

– Alguém pode explicar-me o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Eu posso explicar professor. Eu convoquei o duelo oficial sonserino contra a senhorita Hopkirk.

– Senhorita Black, eu espero que saiba como é extremo esse duelo. Tem certeza disso?

– Sim, tenho certeza que quero. A senhorita Hopkirk ofendeu-me demais. Ofendeu minha família e meu nome. E creio que essa é a melhor forma de resolvermos isso.

O professor largou um suspiro resignado depois que falei. Chamou a minha ofensora que estava do outro lado do salão abraçada a uma amiga.

– Senhorita Hopkirk, a senhorita Black chamou o duelo oficial sonserino, por ter tido a sua honra manchada por calúnias feitas por você. Este duelo não pode ser recusado.

– Sim senhor.

– Marcarei para amanhã, sábado, às 16 horas para esse duelo acontecer.

Falando isso foi embora. Lentamente os alunos se retiraram para seus aposentos. Eu estava completamente sem sono então me sentei em uma das poltronas. Meus amigos mais próximos sentaram em minha volta.

– Tem certeza que quer isso Hidra? É muito sério.

– Eu sei Narcisa. Agora não tem como voltar atrás. O que está feito, está feito.

– Você sabe que tem que avisar seu pai sobre isso. E aposto que ele não vai ficar feliz.

– Eu sei Andrômeda. Amanhã mando a carta para ele.

– Lucius, o que acontece para quem perder esse duelo? Por que o pai da Hidra ficará bravo apenas por causa de um duelo?

– Severus, entenda que este não é um duelo normal. Quando alunos da casa da sonserina chamam por esse duelo, não atinge apenas ele, mas a suas famílias também. Quem perder esse duelo virará um pária na sonserina, perdendo toda a influência durante a escola e fora dela. Isso também afetará o padrinho e o afilhado levando-os juntos para baixo. A família de quem perder também perderá influência, pois será retirado do conselho das famílias bruxas sonserinas.

– Tanto eu como a minha família poderíamos cair em desgraça. E o nome Black não significaria muita coisa. Seria tão pior quanto casar com trouxa. Seria queimada da tapeçaria da família.

– Você não irá perder Hidra. Você é mais poderosa que ela.

– Obrigada Brenda. Eu realmente espero isso.

– Se quiser podemos treinar agora. Podemos ajudar de alguma forma.

– Obrigada Rabastan. Isso não será necessário. Quero apenas ir me deitar agora.

Subi para ao quarto enquanto eles ficaram conversando no salão comunal. Um tempo depois, a Brenda aparece no quarto e sobe na minha cama.

– Passei pelo quarto da Hopkirk. Ela estava num choro só. Esta morrendo de medo.

–Isso é para aprender a respeitar a família dos outros.

– Ela esta verta em estar com medo. Você vai detonar com ela. Boa noite.

– Boa noite e obrigada.

Quando acordei já passava das dez horas da manhã. O final da manha passou rápido. Escrevi para meu pai lhe contando sobre o ocorrido, que mandou nosso elfo doméstico Luli trazer sua resposta e um pacote cheio de biscoitos que segundo a carta era para comemorar minha vitória. Apesar que também dizia que eu não deveria agir por impulso com coisas tão perigosas como essa, que envolvem toda a família, apesar de ter certeza que eu iria vencer.

Pedi o almoço no meu quarto e passei meditando e reunindo minha magia para o duelo. Perto do horário marcado, meus amigos foram até meu quarto para me acompanhar até o salão comunal.

As poltronas da sala tinham sido retiradas e uma plataforma grande circular estava no meio da sala. Nas extremidades da plataforma havia uma proteção que impedia que os feitiços lançados atingissem os espectadores.

Encaminhei-me até o professor que estava no centro do palanque junto com minha adversária. No salão era palpável a tensão de todos.

– Senhoras e senhores estamos aqui para presenciar e oficializar o duelo entre a senhorita Black, a solicitante e a senhorita Hopkirk, a desafiada.

– Senhoritas, neste duelo os únicos feitiços proibidos sãos as imperdoáveis. Só interromperei o duelo quando uma de vocês desfalecer ou estiver em uma condição que impossibilite a continuação do duelo.

– Posicionem-se e comecem o duelo.


	6. Black é família

Capítulo 6

– Posicionem-se e comecem o duelo.

Respirei fundo para conseguir me concentrar, não poderia baixar a guarda. Neste duelo impulsivo tem muita coisa valendo, para eu me distrair e perder. Enquanto me concentrava, ouvi a voz da Brenda incentivando-me a vencer e ameaçando me tocar uma goles na cabeça caso perdesse.

O professor mal tinha dado autorização para começar o duelo, quando Mafalda lança o feitiço para me desarmar. Inclinei meu corpo para o lado escapando facilmente do feitiço. Assim que desviei, coloquei minha perna direita para frente dando-me estabilidade para lançar meu contra-ataque rapidamente.

– Impedimenta.

Ela surpreendeu-se com minha velocidade e lançou um protego em cima da hora. Estávamos apenas nos avaliando e não tínhamos começado o duelo real. Após desfazer seu protego, olhou-me com cara aborrecida. Deve ter imaginado que seria fácil. Dou um sorrisinho debochado para ela que bufou, lançando o confringo em minha direção. Quando essa maldição explosiva atingiu meu protego, ocorreu uma pequena explosão que não me atingiu graças ao meu feitiço. Apenas fez com que o vento movimentasse meu cabelo.

– Estupefaça.

Ela bloqueou o meu feitiço e respondeu um expelliarmus seguida de um feitiço bombarda. Estava cansada desse duelo de criança, com um protego máxima bloqueei os dois feitiços.

– Hammas Foudelius.

Apontei a varinha em direção ao pescoço da minha adversária, saindo um clarão branco em direção dela. O meu feitiço ultrapassou o ser protego, apenas diminuindo sua potência.

Pelo salão comunal espalharam-se sons de surpresa pelo meu feitiço, que levitou Mafalda alguns centímetros do solo, como se estivesse sendo enforcada. Por ter perdido a força, a corda invisível não estava tão apertada ao ponto de sufocá-la.

Mafalda olhou-me assustada tentando retirar a corda sem ter sucesso e balançando as pernas tentando conseguir alcançar os pés nos chão. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu lançar o feitiço relaxo, que fez com que a corda se quebrasse. Assim que se soltou caiu de joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego e a calma.

Sem deixar ela se restabelecer atirei na sua direção o feitiço Destruccio, mesmo ajoelhada, consegue lançar o protego máxima, que desfaço com o feitiço inibidor de defesas. Assim meu Destruccio que tinha lançado a atinge fazendo com que seu nariz quebrar e começasse a sangrar.

Soltando um grito de raiva e dor, atira uma maldição de cor azulada, não verbal, que me faz cair para o lado, escapando de ser atingida. Antes mesmo de chegar ao chão lanço meu contra-ataque.

– Obis.

Conjuro uma lufada de nuvem que acerta Mafalda em cheio, fazendo com que ela perdesse todos os sentidos instantaneamente, entrando em coma. O corpo dela cai no chão com um barulho seco e sua varinha rolando para longe de sua mão. O professor Slughorn rapidamente sobe na plataforma e vai checar minha adversária. Percebendo que ela esta em coma, olha-me assustado. Aproximo-me deles e ajoelho-me perto de Mafalda.

– Fica tranquilo professor, ela vai viver. Finite Encantaten.

Mafalda lentamente abre os olhos, tenta se levantar, mas não consegue por estar cansada demais.

– Creio que ela vai precisar ir para a enfermaria professor, lembra que está com o nariz quebrado.

– Claro. Você esta certa senhorita Black. E a declaro vencedora deste duelo. A honra de sua família foi mantida.

Enquanto o professor flutuava Mafalda em uma maca para fora do salão meus colegas sonserinos vieram me parabenizar, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as mãos de Lucius e Severus por manterem os status elevados devido minha vitória.

A Brenda veio até mim e deu-me um abraço apertado falando no meu ouvido que ela estava certa como sempre e que sabia que eu ia ganhar. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando. Rabastan mandou um monitor do quinto ano, atrás do diretor da casa para lembrá-lo de que tinha de trazer os móveis da sala de volta, que tinham sido retirados por causa do duelo.

Resolvemos aproveitar o resto do sol da tarde no lado de fora do Castelo. Ao chegarmos a um canto mais reservado, atirei-me na grama e fiquei observando o céu. Lucius e Severus sentaram cada um de um lado meu e Rabastan sentou-se na minha frente. Andrômeda após a minha luta praticamente evaporo no ar, de tão rápido que saiu. Narcisa escolheu ficar conversando com algumas de suas amigas no salão.

– Incrível Hidra. Você acabou com a Hopkirk. Aposto que ela vai começar a tremer toda vez que te ver.

Rabastan acabou com o silêncio e a minha observação das nuvens. Não conseguindo segurar dei uma risada suave, desviando o olhar do céu para a grama verde.

– Se ela não se meter comigo novamente, já está bom.

– E isso tudo só por causa do Augusto Rookwood.

A Brenda falou em tom de brincadeira e provocação, já imaginando minha resposta.

– Não por causa dela. Pela minha família e pelo meu nome. Concordo que foi precipitado, meio coisa de grifinório, no entanto foi por uma boa causa. E até parece que eu iria duelar por um bruxo. Em vez de falar besteiras, deveria prestar atenção para não cair dessa sua vassoura.

Mostrando-me a língua, afastou-se um pouco de nós para dar várias piruetas em cima da vassoura. Apenas para mostrar que dificilmente cairia dela. Lucius resolve terminar com o clima brincalhão quando decide dar-me uma bronca.

– Você deveria tomar cuidado com os feitiços que lança na frente dos professores, Hidra.

– Aquele duelo só era proibido às imperdoáveis.

– Sim, mas não seria nada bom pra ti se ela acabasse morrendo, mesmo sendo um duelo oficial. Tem que ser menos ingênua Hidra. Você já tem treze anos, e não percebe como algumas coisas que tu faz podem ser vistas com maus olhos.

– Eu não a deixaria morrer. Tenho o controle dos feitiços que eu mando.

– Cuidado Hidra. Essa magia é poderosa e tu só estás começando a se aprofundar. E outra coisa, imagina se esse duelo chega aos ouvidos do diretor da escola. Tu sabes que ele não gosta da prática da magia negra.

– Os feitiços que lancei nem eram tão pesados assim.

Lucius apenas deu-me uma olhada cortante e resolve ficar quieto e não discutir mais sobre isso. Aos poucos o sol foi sumindo e a tarde terminando. A Brenda foi para seu treino de quadribol enquanto Lucius e Rabastan foram se encontrar com Crabbe, que os esperava depois de ter saído de uma detenção.

Severus e eu estávamos indos a caminho do nosso salão comunal quando Severus me pergunta se eu empresto o livro onde conheci aquelas magias que utilizei no duelo.

– Esse livro é dos Malfoy. Eles são muito avançados. Se quizer posso te emprestar uns que trazem a introdução do assunto.

– Obrigado Hidra.

Chegamos à sala comunal e nos atiramos no sofá, puxando livros dos nossos bolsos, esperando pela hora da janta tentando relaxar após esse dia um pouco tenso.

Os dias passaram rápido, chegamos ao final de mais um ano letivo. Hoje ocorreria a formatura do pessoal do sétimo ano e amanhã partiremos para nossas casas. O céu estava estrelado e temperatura agradável. Escolheram um ótimo local para realizarem a cerimônia de formatura. Logo que pisei no gramado do campo de quadribol, avistei Narcisa e juntei-me a ela para parabenizá-la por sua irmã. Fomos até os outros convidados e cumprimentamos os conhecidos e os nossos familiares.

A cerimônia foi rápida e simples, apenas uma formalidade. Depois da parte chata, ocorreu uma celebração com os convidados e os formandos.

– Rabastan, And. Parabéns pela formatura. Bruxos do mundo do trabalho agora?

– Obrigado Hidra. Se me der licença, eu preciso falar com meu irmão. Você o viu por aí?

– Eu vi o Rodolfo conversando com o meu pai na entrada do campo.

Despediu-se e foi até seu irmão. Andrômeda guiou-me para um canto mais isolado e começou a falar em voz baixa e cautelosa.

– Finalmente chegou o momento de viver minha vida.

– Sim, já sabe como vai fazer?

– Eu vou aparatar na estação, antes de atravessar a passagem. Não vou mais pisar naquela casa, tenho certeza que eles não vão querer me ver de novo. Bellatrix é capaz de me matar.

– E depois? Aonde vai ficar?

– Eu não sei, não podemos ir para a casa dos pais do Ted, pois eles estão hospedando familiares por um tempo e não tem mais espaço. Acho que vou para algum hotel trouxa barato.

– Fique escondida por um tempo em nossa casa. Falarei com meu pai.

– E ele não iria me entregar ou falar nada para os meus pais, quando souber que estou fugindo com um nascido trouxa?

– Meu pai se preocupa com a família. Apenas com isso. Você estará segura lá.

– Obrigada Hidra.

Parecia que a viagem tinha demorado um século, mas finalmente chegamos. Andrômeda se reuniu comigo após a chegada do trem da estação. Encontramos papai que nos aparatou em casa.

– Seja Bem-vinda em nossa casa Andrômeda. Fique o tempo que quiser. Vou mandar nosso elfo pegar o resto de seus pertences, sem ser visto.

– Pode pedir para ele deixar essa carta na minha cama?

– Claro. A Hidra irá te mostrar seu novo quarto. Fique tranquila que seus pais não vão te encontrar aqui. E eu não me importo o motivo disso tudo. Você é família.

– Obrigada.


End file.
